Not What They Seem
by hotchgirl18
Summary: The BAU investigates one of the most brutal serial rapists and murderers they'd ever seen. What they don't know is, he's there right in front of them. What's worse is the DC Rapist is their own unit chief Aaron Hotchner. unsub!hotch
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Please, just let me go!" the woman cried, hands and feet bound and all. Despite her pleas, she knew there was no chance. She was a pretty, young blonde—and he liked blondes. She looked down at the man in front of her. He took of his jacket. His ID read SSA Aaron Hotchner—Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She screamed. Now, there was no way she was getting out alive. The man was an FBI agent!

"I don't think so," Hotchner replied smugly. He got on top of her.

"No, please, stop! I won't tell anyone. Just let me go!" the woman cried. Hotchner knew better than that. He was a profiler. He could read people. He glazed the knife down her chin.

"Beg me not to," he snarled, thrusting himself upward. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and felt the life squeeze out of her. When it was over, he began to clean up. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was Penelope Garcia. They had a case. He figured it was about the "DC Rapist," as he was called. He smirked to himself. They would never figure it out. He drove to Rock Creek Park and dumped the woman's body in the river. Then, he drove to the FBI headquarters becoming the stoic Unit Chief again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

"Please, just let me go!" the woman cried, hands and feet bound and all. Despite her pleas, she knew there was no chance. She was a pretty, young blonde—and he liked blondes. She looked down at the man in front of her. He took of his jacket. His ID read SSA Aaron Hotchner—Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She screamed. Now, there was no way she was getting out alive. The man was an FBI agent!

"I don't think so," Hotchner replied smugly. He got on top of her.

"No, please, stop! I won't tell anyone. Just let me go!" the woman cried. Hotchner knew better than that. He was a profiler. He could read people. He glazed the knife down her chin.

"Beg me not to," he snarled, thrusting himself upward. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and felt the life squeeze out of her. When it was over, he began to clean up. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was Penelope Garcia. They had a case. He figured it was about the "DC Rapist," as he was called. He smirked to himself. They would never figure it out. He drove to Rock Creek Park and dumped the woman's body in the river. Then, he drove to the FBI headquarters becoming the stoic Unit Chief again.

Chapter 2:

Penelope Garcia presented the case, just like she always did.

"Three women in the DC area have been raped and strangled to death," she explained, "they are all young blonde women in their twenties and they were each strangled with a piece of nylon."

"Marsha Johnson was the first victim and Liz Cole was the second victim. The third victim was her sister, Mary Lou," SSA Hotchner stated, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Do we know what the unsub does with his victims?" asked Derek Morgan.

"Yes, I do," said Garcia, "and now I am going to look at baby kittens."

"He shows up in the dark and ties them to the bed," started Jenifer Jareau, former media liason, now profiler, "he explains in graphic detail what he is going to do—and then he does it." JJ cringed. This guy was bad—probably the worst they'd ever seen.

"He clearly likes asserting dominance over the women," replied Hotchner, "we better not waste anytime. Wheels up in thirty." The rest of the team left for the jet. Hotch stuck around for a few minutes. He looked at the dead bodies of the three victims. He smirked. He was working with a bunch of profilers. They'd never figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1:

"Please, just let me go!" the woman cried, hands and feet bound and all. Despite her pleas, she knew there was no chance. She was a pretty, young blonde—and he liked blondes. She looked down at the man in front of her. He took of his jacket. His ID read SSA Aaron Hotchner—Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She screamed. Now, there was no way she was getting out alive. The man was an FBI agent!

"I don't think so," Hotchner replied smugly. He got on top of her.

"No, please, stop! I won't tell anyone. Just let me go!" the woman cried. Hotchner knew better than that. He was a profiler. He could read people. He glazed the knife down her chin.

"Beg me not to," he snarled, thrusting himself upward. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and felt the life squeeze out of her. When it was over, he began to clean up. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was Penelope Garcia. They had a case. He figured it was about the "DC Rapist," as he was called. He smirked to himself. They would never figure it out. He drove to Rock Creek Park and dumped the woman's body in the river. Then, he drove to the FBI headquarters becoming the stoic Unit Chief again.

Chapter 2:

Penelope Garcia presented the case, just like she always did.

"Three women in the DC area have been raped and strangled to death," she explained, "they are all young blonde women in their twenties and they were each strangled with a piece of nylon."

"Marsha Johnson was the first victim and Liz Cole was the second victim. The third victim was her sister, Mary Lou," SSA Hotchner stated, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Do we know what the unsub does with his victims?" asked Derek Morgan.

"Yes, I do," said Garcia, "and now I am going to look at baby kittens."

"He shows up in the dark and ties them to the bed," started Jenifer Jareau, former media liason, now profiler, "he explains in graphic detail what he is going to do—and then he does it." JJ cringed. This guy was bad—probably the worst they'd ever seen.

"He clearly likes asserting dominance over the women," replied Hotchner, "we better not waste anytime. Wheels up in thirty." The rest of the team left for the jet. Hotch stuck around for a few minutes. He looked at the dead bodies of the three victims. He smirked. He was working with a bunch of profilers. They'd never figure it out.

Chapter 3:

The team arrived at the Mary Lou's crime scene.

"Nothing out of place," noted JJ.

"Yep, nothing was stolen," agreed Emily Prentiss.

"But why?" asked Morgan, "you'd think the unsub would've stolen something as a forensic countermeasure.."

"But he's more interested in the women than the materials," Hotch replied a little on edge.

"Okay, whatever you say bossman," Morgan snarked back.

Hotch glared and walked around the crime scene. Yep. Everything was just how he left it.

"The crime scene is pristine," observed Prentiss, "which means he's organized and methodical. Everything this unsub does has an order to it.

"Which means he's already hunting his next victim," observed Hotch, "we need to get back to headquarters."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1:

"Please, just let me go!" the woman cried, hands and feet bound and all. Despite her pleas, she knew there was no chance. She was a pretty, young blonde—and he liked blondes. She looked down at the man in front of her. He took of his jacket. His ID read SSA Aaron Hotchner—Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She screamed. Now, there was no way she was getting out alive. The man was an FBI agent!

"I don't think so," Hotchner replied smugly. He got on top of her.

"No, please, stop! I won't tell anyone. Just let me go!" the woman cried. Hotchner knew better than that. He was a profiler. He could read people. He glazed the knife down her chin.

"Beg me not to," he snarled, thrusting himself upward. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and felt the life squeeze out of her. When it was over, he began to clean up. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was Penelope Garcia. They had a case. He figured it was about the "DC Rapist," as he was called. He smirked to himself. They would never figure it out. He drove to Rock Creek Park and dumped the woman's body in the river. Then, he drove to the FBI headquarters becoming the stoic Unit Chief again.

Chapter 2:

Penelope Garcia presented the case, just like she always did.

"Three women in the DC area have been raped and strangled to death," she explained, "they are all young blonde women in their twenties and they were each strangled with a piece of nylon."

"Marsha Johnson was the first victim and Liz Cole was the second victim. The third victim was her sister, Mary Lou," SSA Hotchner stated, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Do we know what the unsub does with his victims?" asked Derek Morgan.

"Yes, I do," said Garcia, "and now I am going to look at baby kittens."

"He shows up in the dark and ties them to the bed," started Jenifer Jareau, former media liason, now profiler, "he explains in graphic detail what he is going to do—and then he does it." JJ cringed. This guy was bad—probably the worst they'd ever seen.

"He clearly likes asserting dominance over the women," replied Hotchner, "we better not waste anytime. Wheels up in thirty." The rest of the team left for the jet. Hotch stuck around for a few minutes. He looked at the dead bodies of the three victims. He smirked. He was working with a bunch of profilers. They'd never figure it out.

Chapter 3:

The team arrived at the Mary Lou's crime scene.

"Nothing out of place," noted JJ.

"Yep, nothing was stolen," agreed Emily Prentiss.

"But why?" asked Morgan, "you'd think the unsub would've stolen something as a forensic countermeasure.."

"But he's more interested in the women than the materials," Hotch replied a little on edge.

"Okay, whatever you say bossman," Morgan snarked back.

Hotch glared and walked around the crime scene. Yep. Everything was just how he left it.

"The crime scene is pristine," observed Prentiss, "which means he's organized and methodical. Everything this unsub does has an order to it.

"Which means he's already hunting his next victim," observed Hotch, "we need to get back to headquarters."

Chapter 4

Back at headquarters, the team sorted through the massive case files.

"Guys, we got a problem," cried JJ, "the police have reported hundreds of rapes in the DC area—all with the exact same MO."

"This guy's more prolific than we thought," observed Rossi

"A hundred rapes and murders?" exclaimed Hotch, "this guy must be more prolific than Frank." That was saying something.

"He's so organized and clean," said Prentiss, "why?"

"So he can relieve the crime scene over and over again. It's gotta be to his liking," answered Reid.

"Someone this organized would have to have law enforcement and/or military training," noted Rossi.

"He'll definitely be following the investigation," contributed Morgan.

Hotch stood up.

"We're ready to give the profile," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1:

"Please, just let me go!" the woman cried, hands and feet bound and all. Despite her pleas, she knew there was no chance. She was a pretty, young blonde—and he liked blondes. She looked down at the man in front of her. He took of his jacket. His ID read SSA Aaron Hotchner—Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She screamed. Now, there was no way she was getting out alive. The man was an FBI agent!

"I don't think so," Hotchner replied smugly. He got on top of her.

"No, please, stop! I won't tell anyone. Just let me go!" the woman cried. Hotchner knew better than that. He was a profiler. He could read people. He glazed the knife down her chin.

"Beg me not to," he snarled, thrusting himself upward. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and felt the life squeeze out of her. When it was over, he began to clean up. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was Penelope Garcia. They had a case. He figured it was about the "DC Rapist," as he was called. He smirked to himself. They would never figure it out. He drove to Rock Creek Park and dumped the woman's body in the river. Then, he drove to the FBI headquarters becoming the stoic Unit Chief again.

Chapter 2:

Penelope Garcia presented the case, just like she always did.

"Three women in the DC area have been raped and strangled to death," she explained, "they are all young blonde women in their twenties and they were each strangled with a piece of nylon."

"Marsha Johnson was the first victim and Liz Cole was the second victim. The third victim was her sister, Mary Lou," SSA Hotchner stated, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Do we know what the unsub does with his victims?" asked Derek Morgan.

"Yes, I do," said Garcia, "and now I am going to look at baby kittens."

"He shows up in the dark and ties them to the bed," started Jenifer Jareau, former media liason, now profiler, "he explains in graphic detail what he is going to do—and then he does it." JJ cringed. This guy was bad—probably the worst they'd ever seen.

"He clearly likes asserting dominance over the women," replied Hotchner, "we better not waste anytime. Wheels up in thirty." The rest of the team left for the jet. Hotch stuck around for a few minutes. He looked at the dead bodies of the three victims. He smirked. He was working with a bunch of profilers. They'd never figure it out.

Chapter 3:

The team arrived at the Mary Lou's crime scene.

"Nothing out of place," noted JJ.

"Yep, nothing was stolen," agreed Emily Prentiss.

"But why?" asked Morgan, "you'd think the unsub would've stolen something as a forensic countermeasure.."

"But he's more interested in the women than the materials," Hotch replied a little on edge.

"Okay, whatever you say bossman," Morgan snarked back.

Hotch glared and walked around the crime scene. Yep. Everything was just how he left it.

"The crime scene is pristine," observed Prentiss, "which means he's organized and methodical. Everything this unsub does has an order to it.

"Which means he's already hunting his next victim," observed Hotch, "we need to get back to headquarters."

Chapter 4

Back at headquarters, the team sorted through the massive case files.

"Guys, we got a problem," cried JJ, "the police have reported hundreds of rapes in the DC area—all with the exact same MO."

"This guy's more prolific than we thought," observed Rossi

"A hundred rapes and murders?" exclaimed Hotch, "this guy must be more prolific than Frank." That was saying something.

"He's so organized and clean," said Prentiss, "why?"

"So he can relieve the crime scene over and over again. It's gotta be to his liking," answered Reid.

"Someone this organized would have to have law enforcement and/or military training," noted Rossi.

"He'll definitely be following the investigation," contributed Morgan.

Hotch stood up.

"We're ready to give the profile," he said.

Chapter 5

"We're looking for a white male in his late forties to early fifties," Hotch began, "this man is a sexual sadist."

"That means he gets off on torturing women and killing them afterwards," explained Morgan, "he wants to make sure they know it's him who's doing this."

"He's goes after young blonde women. We believe these women may be surrogates for someone," explained JJ.

"He's extremely intelligent," said JJ, "he displays an obsessive need for control and dominance over his victims."

"He's organized and neat. There's a method to his madness," added Prentiss.

"Which is why we believe he may have law enforcement or military training. He may be in a position of authority. That position gives him more control over people. This guy is calm, cool, and collected. You would never suspect him of being capable of such brutality," Hotch finished with a smirk, "That's all.

After the profile was released, Hotch called Rossi to his office.

"Dave, I need you to lead the team for a while. I have some official business here in DC to take care of.."

"Sure, what kind of business?" Rossi asked..

"That's not your place to ask, "Hotch replied, a little to harsh.

Rossi stepped back.

"I'll do what I can," Rossi replied confused.

Hotch turned to the door.

"I appreciated if you don't tell the team about this," he warned sternly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1:

"Please, just let me go!" the woman cried, hands and feet bound and all. Despite her pleas, she knew there was no chance. She was a pretty, young blonde—and he liked blondes. She looked down at the man in front of her. He took of his jacket. His ID read SSA Aaron Hotchner—Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She screamed. Now, there was no way she was getting out alive. The man was an FBI agent!

"I don't think so," Hotchner replied smugly. He got on top of her.

"No, please, stop! I won't tell anyone. Just let me go!" the woman cried. Hotchner knew better than that. He was a profiler. He could read people. He glazed the knife down her chin.

"Beg me not to," he snarled, thrusting himself upward. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and felt the life squeeze out of her. When it was over, he began to clean up. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was Penelope Garcia. They had a case. He figured it was about the "DC Rapist," as he was called. He smirked to himself. They would never figure it out. He drove to Rock Creek Park and dumped the woman's body in the river. Then, he drove to the FBI headquarters becoming the stoic Unit Chief again.

Chapter 2:

Penelope Garcia presented the case, just like she always did.

"Three women in the DC area have been raped and strangled to death," she explained, "they are all young blonde women in their twenties and they were each strangled with a piece of nylon."

"Marsha Johnson was the first victim and Liz Cole was the second victim. The third victim was her sister, Mary Lou," SSA Hotchner stated, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Do we know what the unsub does with his victims?" asked Derek Morgan.

"Yes, I do," said Garcia, "and now I am going to look at baby kittens."

"He shows up in the dark and ties them to the bed," started Jenifer Jareau, former media liason, now profiler, "he explains in graphic detail what he is going to do—and then he does it." JJ cringed. This guy was bad—probably the worst they'd ever seen.

"He clearly likes asserting dominance over the women," replied Hotchner, "we better not waste anytime. Wheels up in thirty." The rest of the team left for the jet. Hotch stuck around for a few minutes. He looked at the dead bodies of the three victims. He smirked. He was working with a bunch of profilers. They'd never figure it out.

Chapter 3:

The team arrived at the Mary Lou's crime scene.

"Nothing out of place," noted JJ.

"Yep, nothing was stolen," agreed Emily Prentiss.

"But why?" asked Morgan, "you'd think the unsub would've stolen something as a forensic countermeasure.."

"But he's more interested in the women than the materials," Hotch replied a little on edge.

"Okay, whatever you say bossman," Morgan snarked back.

Hotch glared and walked around the crime scene. Yep. Everything was just how he left it.

"The crime scene is pristine," observed Prentiss, "which means he's organized and methodical. Everything this unsub does has an order to it.

"Which means he's already hunting his next victim," observed Hotch, "we need to get back to headquarters."

Chapter 4

Back at headquarters, the team sorted through the massive case files.

"Guys, we got a problem," cried JJ, "the police have reported hundreds of rapes in the DC area—all with the exact same MO."

"This guy's more prolific than we thought," observed Rossi

"A hundred rapes and murders?" exclaimed Hotch, "this guy must be more prolific than Frank." That was saying something.

"He's so organized and clean," said Prentiss, "why?"

"So he can relieve the crime scene over and over again. It's gotta be to his liking," answered Reid.

"Someone this organized would have to have law enforcement and/or military training," noted Rossi.

"He'll definitely be following the investigation," contributed Morgan.

Hotch stood up.

"We're ready to give the profile," he said.

Chapter 5

"We're looking for a white male in his late forties to early fifties," Hotch began, "this man is a sexual sadist."

"That means he gets off on torturing women and killing them afterwards," explained Morgan, "he wants to make sure they know it's him who's doing this."

"He's goes after young blonde women. We believe these women may be surrogates for someone," explained JJ.

"He's extremely intelligent," said JJ, "he displays an obsessive need for control and dominance over his victims."

"He's organized and neat. There's a method to his madness," added Prentiss.

"Which is why we believe he may have law enforcement or military training. He may be in a position of authority. That position gives him more control over people. This guy is calm, cool, and collected. You would never suspect him of being capable of such brutality," Hotch finished with a smirk, "That's all.

After the profile was released, Hotch called Rossi to his office.

"Dave, I need you to lead the team for a while. I have some official business here in DC to take care of.."

"Sure, what kind of business?" Rossi asked..

"That's not your place to ask, "Hotch replied, a little to harsh.

Rossi stepped back.

"I'll do what I can," Rossi replied confused.

Hotch turned to the door.

"I appreciated if you don't tell the team about this," he warned sternly.

Chapter 6:

Aaron Hotchner drove down to D.C He heard Missy Cassel moved to D.C. Missy Cassel. That name sounded familiar. He rescued her from being buried alive by a psychiatrist-turned-serial killer. He thought he'd pay her a visit and see how she was doing. She would never recognize him..

He drove up to her house and knocked on the door. Missy answered.

"Missy Cassel?" he asked in his Agent Hotchner voice, "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been so long."

"I'm fine," Missy answered, " I remember you. You saved me. Some days are better than others. Would you like to come inside?" Hotchner stepped inside, on the hunt once again.

Are you seeing a therapist?" Hotchner asked innocently.

"Yes, I am. He's really good."

"I'm always here, you know that," he replied.

"Would you like a pot of coffee?" she asked as she turned her back.

"Yes, thank you," the agent answered.

Missy didn't even notice the shovel. When she turned her back, Aaron Hotchner knocked her out cold. _Now I can have my way with you, you little whore_ he thought to himself.

Missy came to, and she realized she was sprawled out on her bed. _What happened_ she thought to herself. That's when she noticed Agent Hotchner circling around her, with a dark expression in his eyes. _No this can't be happening!_ Her hands and feet were bound with rope.

"Agent Hotchner?" she mustered out.

"I'm glad you figured it out," he sneered right in her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she wanted to know. Surely, this wasn't the man who rescued her four years ago. Surely, this man must be having some psychotic break.

"Because I want to," he growled in her ear.

This was no psychotic break. This was the real and true form of Aaron Hotchner. The side no one ever saw, except for his very special victims. He undid her hands and feet.

"I'm going to rape you so hard, you _bleed_ from the inside," he whispered, "and then I'm gonna dump your body where no one-not even my team can find it."

Missy whimpered.

"What are you whimpering for?" Agent Hotchner taunted, "the B.A.U won't save you this time. _I_ won't save you." She looked at the door. She could probbably make it out if she kept the evil F.B.I agent talking. He grabbed her arm furiously.

"I don't think you want to try that," Missy could swear she hear her arm crack, "I'm a profiler and I know _exactly_ want to do. Exactly." His voice dripped with ruthless power. Acidity. He grazed the knife down her face. _How could he go from rescuing me to this..evil?_ Before she had time to think, the man got on top of her.

"Please Agent Hotchner, just let me go. I won't tell anyone."

"You'd think I'd fall for that?" he chuckled darkly, thrusting himself forward, "Beg me. Beg me not to."

"Please, don't! Let me go!" she cried.

"To little, to late," he chuckled. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and strangled her. He checked for a pulse. He could feel the life draining from her. Death excited him. Suddenly, his phone rang. _Crap._ It was Dave. He couldn't drop the body in the river. He had no time. So he cleaned up all the evidence and answered the phone.

"Yeah Dave?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1:

"Please, just let me go!" the woman cried, hands and feet bound and all. Despite her pleas, she knew there was no chance. She was a pretty, young blonde—and he liked blondes. She looked down at the man in front of her. He took of his jacket. His ID read SSA Aaron Hotchner—Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She screamed. Now, there was no way she was getting out alive. The man was an FBI agent!

"I don't think so," Hotchner replied smugly. He got on top of her.

"No, please, stop! I won't tell anyone. Just let me go!" the woman cried. Hotchner knew better than that. He was a profiler. He could read people. He glazed the knife down her chin.

"Beg me not to," he snarled, thrusting himself upward. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and felt the life squeeze out of her. When it was over, he began to clean up. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was Penelope Garcia. They had a case. He figured it was about the "DC Rapist," as he was called. He smirked to himself. They would never figure it out. He drove to Rock Creek Park and dumped the woman's body in the river. Then, he drove to the FBI headquarters becoming the stoic Unit Chief again.

Chapter 2:

Penelope Garcia presented the case, just like she always did.

"Three women in the DC area have been raped and strangled to death," she explained, "they are all young blonde women in their twenties and they were each strangled with a piece of nylon."

"Marsha Johnson was the first victim and Liz Cole was the second victim. The third victim was her sister, Mary Lou," SSA Hotchner stated, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Do we know what the unsub does with his victims?" asked Derek Morgan.

"Yes, I do," said Garcia, "and now I am going to look at baby kittens."

"He shows up in the dark and ties them to the bed," started Jenifer Jareau, former media liason, now profiler, "he explains in graphic detail what he is going to do—and then he does it." JJ cringed. This guy was bad—probably the worst they'd ever seen.

"He clearly likes asserting dominance over the women," replied Hotchner, "we better not waste anytime. Wheels up in thirty." The rest of the team left for the jet. Hotch stuck around for a few minutes. He looked at the dead bodies of the three victims. He smirked. He was working with a bunch of profilers. They'd never figure it out.

Chapter 3:

The team arrived at the Mary Lou's crime scene.

"Nothing out of place," noted JJ.

"Yep, nothing was stolen," agreed Emily Prentiss.

"But why?" asked Morgan, "you'd think the unsub would've stolen something as a forensic countermeasure.."

"But he's more interested in the women than the materials," Hotch replied a little on edge.

"Okay, whatever you say bossman," Morgan snarked back.

Hotch glared and walked around the crime scene. Yep. Everything was just how he left it.

"The crime scene is pristine," observed Prentiss, "which means he's organized and methodical. Everything this unsub does has an order to it.

"Which means he's already hunting his next victim," observed Hotch, "we need to get back to headquarters."

Chapter 4

Back at headquarters, the team sorted through the massive case files.

"Guys, we got a problem," cried JJ, "the police have reported hundreds of rapes in the DC area—all with the exact same MO."

"This guy's more prolific than we thought," observed Rossi

"A hundred rapes and murders?" exclaimed Hotch, "this guy must be more prolific than Frank." That was saying something.

"He's so organized and clean," said Prentiss, "why?"

"So he can relieve the crime scene over and over again. It's gotta be to his liking," answered Reid.

"Someone this organized would have to have law enforcement and/or military training," noted Rossi.

"He'll definitely be following the investigation," contributed Morgan.

Hotch stood up.

"We're ready to give the profile," he said.

Chapter 5

"We're looking for a white male in his late forties to early fifties," Hotch began, "this man is a sexual sadist."

"That means he gets off on torturing women and killing them afterwards," explained Morgan, "he wants to make sure they know it's him who's doing this."

"He's goes after young blonde women. We believe these women may be surrogates for someone," explained JJ.

"He's extremely intelligent," said JJ, "he displays an obsessive need for control and dominance over his victims."

"He's organized and neat. There's a method to his madness," added Prentiss.

"Which is why we believe he may have law enforcement or military training. He may be in a position of authority. That position gives him more control over people. This guy is calm, cool, and collected. You would never suspect him of being capable of such brutality," Hotch finished with a smirk, "That's all.

After the profile was released, Hotch called Rossi to his office.

"Dave, I need you to lead the team for a while. I have some official business here in DC to take care of.."

"Sure, what kind of business?" Rossi asked..

"That's not your place to ask, "Hotch replied, a little to harsh.

Rossi stepped back.

"I'll do what I can," Rossi replied confused.

Hotch turned to the door.

"I appreciated if you don't tell the team about this," he warned sternly.

Chapter 6:

Aaron Hotchner drove down to D.C He heard Missy Cassel moved to D.C. Missy Cassel. That name sounded familiar. He rescued her from being buried alive by a psychiatrist-turned-serial killer. He thought he'd pay her a visit and see how she was doing. She would never recognize him..

He drove up to her house and knocked on the door. Missy answered.

"Missy Cassel?" he asked in his Agent Hotchner voice, "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been so long."

"I'm fine," Missy answered, " I remember you. You saved me. Some days are better than others. Would you like to come inside?" Hotchner stepped inside, on the hunt once again.

Are you seeing a therapist?" Hotchner asked innocently.

"Yes, I am. He's really good."

"I'm always here, you know that," he replied.

"Would you like a pot of coffee?" she asked as she turned her back.

"Yes, thank you," the agent answered.

Missy didn't even notice the shovel. When she turned her back, Aaron Hotchner knocked her out cold. _Now I can have my way with you, you little whore_ he thought to himself.

Missy came to, and she realized she was sprawled out on her bed. _What happened_ she thought to herself. That's when she noticed Agent Hotchner circling around her, with a dark expression in his eyes. _No this can't be happening!_ Her hands and feet were bound with rope.

"Agent Hotchner?" she mustered out.

"I'm glad you figured it out," he sneered right in her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she wanted to know. Surely, this wasn't the man who rescued her four years ago. Surely, this man must be having some psychotic break.

"Because I want to," he growled in her ear.

This was no psychotic break. This was the real and true form of Aaron Hotchner. The side no one ever saw, except for his very special victims. He undid her hands and feet.

"I'm going to rape you so hard, you _bleed_ from the inside," he whispered, "and then I'm gonna dump your body where no one-not even my team can find it."

Missy whimpered.

"What are you whimpering for?" Agent Hotchner taunted, "the B.A.U won't save you this time. _I_ won't save you." She looked at the door. She could probbably make it out if she kept the evil F.B.I agent talking. He grabbed her arm furiously.

"I don't think you want to try that," Missy could swear she hear her arm crack, "I'm a profiler and I know _exactly_ want to do. Exactly." His voice dripped with ruthless power. Acidity. He grazed the knife down her face. _How could he go from rescuing me to this..evil?_ Before she had time to think, the man got on top of her.

"Please Agent Hotchner, just let me go. I won't tell anyone."

"You'd think I'd fall for that?" he chuckled darkly, thrusting himself forward, "Beg me. Beg me not to."

"Please, don't! Let me go!" she cried.

"To little, to late," he chuckled. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and strangled her. He checked for a pulse. He could feel the life draining from her. Death excited him. Suddenly, his phone rang. _Crap._ It was Dave. He couldn't drop the body in the river. He had no time. So he cleaned up all the evidence and answered the phone.

"Yeah Dave?"

Chapter 7

"We have another victim," Rossi responded, "where _are_ you?"

"I'm visiting an old friend," Hotch replied.

"Well, one of your old friends was the victim. Kate Joyner. She was raped a couple weeks ago. She survived," stated Rossi.

"Kate Joyner?" Hotch asked ,shocked , "I'm on my way."

During his drive back to Quantico, Hotch thought _How did she survive?_ He couldn't wait for her to see him again. He would psychologically torture her while he was as it.

(Flashback)

 _Kate Joyner opened the door. Her visitor was none other than Aaron Hotchner. She liased with him in Scotland._

 _"Kate?" how are you doing, he asked, throwing his arms around her._

 _"Good, good. I've settled in quite nicely."_

 _"What's it like teaching at the F.B. I Academy?" he asked._

 _"Long, but I like it." She sat next to Hotch on the couch._

 _"You know Kate," he started, "I think about all our good times in Scotland. We were such good partners. We worked so well together!"_

 _"Yeah, we did," Kate answered blushing. He was always a charmer._

 _"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Hotch leaned in closer—and knocked her out with a shovel._

 _"Kate, Kate, Kate," Hotch said with pure malice, "always the gullible one."_

 _Kate woke up. She couldn't move. Her hands and feet were bound._

 _"Aaron?" she asked confused. She must have been hallucinating. After all, she was knocked out._

 _"In the flesh," he answered, "you know, you've been investigating that DC Rapist. I wonder how the investigation is coming along."_

 _"No," she stated. No. This could not be._

 _"Oh yes," he sneered, getting down in her face._

 _"But Aaron!" she cried, "you're one of the top F.B. I agents! Why? Why?"_

 _"Oh my dear," he chuckled glazing the knife down her neck, "flattery won't get you anywhere. I'm a profiler. I know all your dirty tricks." He punched her again. Kate tried to undo her hands and feet. The agent grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to penetrate you so hard you can't register what's coming. And then, you're gonna beg me to stop. Oh, how you'll plead and whimper. Then, I'm gonna choke the life out of you."_

 _"No Aaron!"_

 _The man got on top of her. She writhed and struggled. He thrust forward with all his might. Suddenly, she felt large, calloused hands envelop her throat. She would play dead. He wouldn't suspect a thing and it will be all over._

(Present Day)

Hotch and Rossi entered Kate Joyner's house. Kate froze when she saw Hotch. _He's here to torment me more isn't he? By pretending to help me!_ She cowered in fear.

"Agent Joyner, you remember Agent Hotchner right?" Rossi asked, "you worked together in Scotland and reunited in New York."

"Yes," Hotch and Kate said at the same time, looking at one another.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Hotch asked in his pseudo calming voice. He squeezed her hand, "it's okay."

"He told me he was going to penetrate me and I told him to stop. He said 'beg me not to.' Then, I felt his hands on my throat and I passed out." She looked at Hotch then Rossi, hoping he would get the hint

"Very good, very good," Hotch soothed, "do you remember what he looked like?"

"Tall, white, in his forties. Very masculine," she replied almost mechanical.

"Do you remember anything else? Anything? The smallest detail will help us," asked Rossi. She gulped.

"He knew me," she said, "and I knew him." Hotch was still squeezing her hand. His grip was tight—too tight.

"That's all,"Rossi said.

"Dave?" asked Hotch, "do you mind if I talk to Kate alone?"

"Sure." Kate was a good friend. Hotch just wanted to see if she would be alright.

Hotch waited until Rossi was gone and out of earshot before glazing the knife down her throat, "If you say one more word I will _slice your throat_. _Do you understand?"_

The agent gulped, "Yes sir."

" Fear me. I will come back."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1:

"Please, just let me go!" the woman cried, hands and feet bound and all. Despite her pleas, she knew there was no chance. She was a pretty, young blonde—and he liked blondes. She looked down at the man in front of her. He took of his jacket. His ID read SSA Aaron Hotchner—Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She screamed. Now, there was no way she was getting out alive. The man was an FBI agent!

"I don't think so," Hotchner replied smugly. He got on top of her.

"No, please, stop! I won't tell anyone. Just let me go!" the woman cried. Hotchner knew better than that. He was a profiler. He could read people. He glazed the knife down her chin.

"Beg me not to," he snarled, thrusting himself upward. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and felt the life squeeze out of her. When it was over, he began to clean up. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was Penelope Garcia. They had a case. He figured it was about the "DC Rapist," as he was called. He smirked to himself. They would never figure it out. He drove to Rock Creek Park and dumped the woman's body in the river. Then, he drove to the FBI headquarters becoming the stoic Unit Chief again.

Chapter 2:

Penelope Garcia presented the case, just like she always did.

"Three women in the DC area have been raped and strangled to death," she explained, "they are all young blonde women in their twenties and they were each strangled with a piece of nylon."

"Marsha Johnson was the first victim and Liz Cole was the second victim. The third victim was her sister, Mary Lou," SSA Hotchner stated, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Do we know what the unsub does with his victims?" asked Derek Morgan.

"Yes, I do," said Garcia, "and now I am going to look at baby kittens."

"He shows up in the dark and ties them to the bed," started Jenifer Jareau, former media liason, now profiler, "he explains in graphic detail what he is going to do—and then he does it." JJ cringed. This guy was bad—probably the worst they'd ever seen.

"He clearly likes asserting dominance over the women," replied Hotchner, "we better not waste anytime. Wheels up in thirty." The rest of the team left for the jet. Hotch stuck around for a few minutes. He looked at the dead bodies of the three victims. He smirked. He was working with a bunch of profilers. They'd never figure it out.

Chapter 3:

The team arrived at the Mary Lou's crime scene.

"Nothing out of place," noted JJ.

"Yep, nothing was stolen," agreed Emily Prentiss.

"But why?" asked Morgan, "you'd think the unsub would've stolen something as a forensic countermeasure.."

"But he's more interested in the women than the materials," Hotch replied a little on edge.

"Okay, whatever you say bossman," Morgan snarked back.

Hotch glared and walked around the crime scene. Yep. Everything was just how he left it.

"The crime scene is pristine," observed Prentiss, "which means he's organized and methodical. Everything this unsub does has an order to it.

"Which means he's already hunting his next victim," observed Hotch, "we need to get back to headquarters."

Chapter 4

Back at headquarters, the team sorted through the massive case files.

"Guys, we got a problem," cried JJ, "the police have reported hundreds of rapes in the DC area—all with the exact same MO."

"This guy's more prolific than we thought," observed Rossi

"A hundred rapes and murders?" exclaimed Hotch, "this guy must be more prolific than Frank." That was saying something.

"He's so organized and clean," said Prentiss, "why?"

"So he can relieve the crime scene over and over again. It's gotta be to his liking," answered Reid.

"Someone this organized would have to have law enforcement and/or military training," noted Rossi.

"He'll definitely be following the investigation," contributed Morgan.

Hotch stood up.

"We're ready to give the profile," he said.

Chapter 5

"We're looking for a white male in his late forties to early fifties," Hotch began, "this man is a sexual sadist."

"That means he gets off on torturing women and killing them afterwards," explained Morgan, "he wants to make sure they know it's him who's doing this."

"He's goes after young blonde women. We believe these women may be surrogates for someone," explained JJ.

"He's extremely intelligent," said JJ, "he displays an obsessive need for control and dominance over his victims."

"He's organized and neat. There's a method to his madness," added Prentiss.

"Which is why we believe he may have law enforcement or military training. He may be in a position of authority. That position gives him more control over people. This guy is calm, cool, and collected. You would never suspect him of being capable of such brutality," Hotch finished with a smirk, "That's all.

After the profile was released, Hotch called Rossi to his office.

"Dave, I need you to lead the team for a while. I have some official business here in DC to take care of.."

"Sure, what kind of business?" Rossi asked..

"That's not your place to ask, "Hotch replied, a little to harsh.

Rossi stepped back.

"I'll do what I can," Rossi replied confused.

Hotch turned to the door.

"I appreciated if you don't tell the team about this," he warned sternly.

Chapter 6:

Aaron Hotchner drove down to D.C He heard Missy Cassel moved to D.C. Missy Cassel. That name sounded familiar. He rescued her from being buried alive by a psychiatrist-turned-serial killer. He thought he'd pay her a visit and see how she was doing. She would never recognize him..

He drove up to her house and knocked on the door. Missy answered.

"Missy Cassel?" he asked in his Agent Hotchner voice, "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been so long."

"I'm fine," Missy answered, " I remember you. You saved me. Some days are better than others. Would you like to come inside?" Hotchner stepped inside, on the hunt once again.

Are you seeing a therapist?" Hotchner asked innocently.

"Yes, I am. He's really good."

"I'm always here, you know that," he replied.

"Would you like a pot of coffee?" she asked as she turned her back.

"Yes, thank you," the agent answered.

Missy didn't even notice the shovel. When she turned her back, Aaron Hotchner knocked her out cold. _Now I can have my way with you, you little whore_ he thought to himself.

Missy came to, and she realized she was sprawled out on her bed. _What happened_ she thought to herself. That's when she noticed Agent Hotchner circling around her, with a dark expression in his eyes. _No this can't be happening!_ Her hands and feet were bound with rope.

"Agent Hotchner?" she mustered out.

"I'm glad you figured it out," he sneered right in her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she wanted to know. Surely, this wasn't the man who rescued her four years ago. Surely, this man must be having some psychotic break.

"Because I want to," he growled in her ear.

This was no psychotic break. This was the real and true form of Aaron Hotchner. The side no one ever saw, except for his very special victims. He undid her hands and feet.

"I'm going to rape you so hard, you _bleed_ from the inside," he whispered, "and then I'm gonna dump your body where no one-not even my team can find it."

Missy whimpered.

"What are you whimpering for?" Agent Hotchner taunted, "the B.A.U won't save you this time. _I_ won't save you." She looked at the door. She could probbably make it out if she kept the evil F.B.I agent talking. He grabbed her arm furiously.

"I don't think you want to try that," Missy could swear she hear her arm crack, "I'm a profiler and I know _exactly_ want to do. Exactly." His voice dripped with ruthless power. Acidity. He grazed the knife down her face. _How could he go from rescuing me to this..evil?_ Before she had time to think, the man got on top of her.

"Please Agent Hotchner, just let me go. I won't tell anyone."

"You'd think I'd fall for that?" he chuckled darkly, thrusting himself forward, "Beg me. Beg me not to."

"Please, don't! Let me go!" she cried.

"To little, to late," he chuckled. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and strangled her. He checked for a pulse. He could feel the life draining from her. Death excited him. Suddenly, his phone rang. _Crap._ It was Dave. He couldn't drop the body in the river. He had no time. So he cleaned up all the evidence and answered the phone.

"Yeah Dave?"

Chapter 7

"We have another victim," Rossi responded, "where _are_ you?"

"I'm visiting an old friend," Hotch replied.

"Well, one of your old friends was the victim. Kate Joyner. She was raped a couple weeks ago. She survived," stated Rossi.

"Kate Joyner?" Hotch asked ,shocked , "I'm on my way."

During his drive back to Quantico, Hotch thought _How did she survive?_ He couldn't wait for her to see him again. He would psychologically torture her while he was as it.

(Flashback)

 _Kate Joyner opened the door. Her visitor was none other than Aaron Hotchner. She liased with him in Scotland._

 _"Kate?" how are you doing, he asked, throwing his arms around her._

 _"Good, good. I've settled in quite nicely."_

 _"What's it like teaching at the F.B. I Academy?" he asked._

 _"Long, but I like it." She sat next to Hotch on the couch._

 _"You know Kate," he started, "I think about all our good times in Scotland. We were such good partners. We worked so well together!"_

 _"Yeah, we did," Kate answered blushing. He was always a charmer._

 _"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Hotch leaned in closer—and knocked her out with a shovel._

 _"Kate, Kate, Kate," Hotch said with pure malice, "always the gullible one."_

 _Kate woke up. She couldn't move. Her hands and feet were bound._

 _"Aaron?" she asked confused. She must have been hallucinating. After all, she was knocked out._

 _"In the flesh," he answered, "you know, you've been investigating that DC Rapist. I wonder how the investigation is coming along."_

 _"No," she stated. No. This could not be._

 _"Oh yes," he sneered, getting down in her face._

 _"But Aaron!" she cried, "you're one of the top F.B. I agents! Why? Why?"_

 _"Oh my dear," he chuckled glazing the knife down her neck, "flattery won't get you anywhere. I'm a profiler. I know all your dirty tricks." He punched her again. Kate tried to undo her hands and feet. The agent grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to penetrate you so hard you can't register what's coming. And then, you're gonna beg me to stop. Oh, how you'll plead and whimper. Then, I'm gonna choke the life out of you."_

 _"No Aaron!"_

 _The man got on top of her. She writhed and struggled. He thrust forward with all his might. Suddenly, she felt large, calloused hands envelop her throat. She would play dead. He wouldn't suspect a thing and it will be all over._

(Present Day)

Hotch and Rossi entered Kate Joyner's house. Kate froze when she saw Hotch. _He's here to torment me more isn't he? By pretending to help me!_ She cowered in fear.

"Agent Joyner, you remember Agent Hotchner right?" Rossi asked, "you worked together in Scotland and reunited in New York."

"Yes," Hotch and Kate said at the same time, looking at one another.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Hotch asked in his pseudo calming voice. He squeezed her hand, "it's okay."

"He told me he was going to penetrate me and I told him to stop. He said 'beg me not to.' Then, I felt his hands on my throat and I passed out." She looked at Hotch then Rossi, hoping he would get the hint

"Very good, very good," Hotch soothed, "do you remember what he looked like?"

"Tall, white, in his forties. Very masculine," she replied almost mechanical.

"Do you remember anything else? Anything? The smallest detail will help us," asked Rossi. She gulped.

"He knew me," she said, "and I knew him." Hotch was still squeezing her hand. His grip was tight—too tight.

"That's all,"Rossi said.

"Dave?" asked Hotch, "do you mind if I talk to Kate alone?"

"Sure." Kate was a good friend. Hotch just wanted to see if she would be alright.

Hotch waited until Rossi was gone and out of earshot before glazing the knife down her throat, "If you say one more word I will _slice your throat_. _Do you understand?"_

The agent gulped, "Yes sir."

" Fear me. I will come back."

Chapter 8

At the round table, everyone was scratching their heads.

"We know he uses some form of a ruse to get them. Why?" asked Rossi.

"He's a charmer," Morgan said, "he weasels his way in."

"Kate Joyner said she knew her attacker," Reid piped in, "maybe he knows all of them."

"No," said Hotch, "Kate's attack was more brutal, almost personal," he said.

"We profiled he had law enforcement or military training," Prentiss said, "she knew her attacker. Kate is pretty high ranking in the F.B.I."

"Then we have to consider a very disturbing theory," said Rossi with fear in his voice, "the killer is an F.B.I agent."

Meanwhile J.J was on the phone.

"Yes, I'll let them know. Thank you," she replied.

Walking in the room, J.J exclaimed, "Guys. We have another one. Missy Cassel was found murdered in her house!"

"Missy Cassel?" asked Reid. He turned to Hotch.

"Isn't she the one you rescued from that crazy pyschiatrist?"

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded.

"Maybe you should sit this one out," Rossi told Hotch in a friendly voce.

"No!" he exclaimed with an edge to his voice, "I'll be fine!" He stormed out the door. Rossi looked on in wonder. Something was bothering their Unit Chief. Maybe it was the fact that a previous victim had been murdered. Was it possible the rogue F.B. I agent did this? If he raped Kate Joyner and killed Missy Cassel, then he was definitely the DC Rapist.

Rossi called Garcia.

Outside, Hotch smirked to himself. _The killer is an F.B.I agent indeed._ Meanwhile, Rossi made a phone call to Garcia.

"Garcia. I need you to track Hotch's cell phone."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1:

"Please, just let me go!" the woman cried, hands and feet bound and all. Despite her pleas, she knew there was no chance. She was a pretty, young blonde—and he liked blondes. She looked down at the man in front of her. He took of his jacket. His ID read SSA Aaron Hotchner—Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She screamed. Now, there was no way she was getting out alive. The man was an FBI agent!

"I don't think so," Hotchner replied smugly. He got on top of her.

"No, please, stop! I won't tell anyone. Just let me go!" the woman cried. Hotchner knew better than that. He was a profiler. He could read people. He glazed the knife down her chin.

"Beg me not to," he snarled, thrusting himself upward. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and felt the life squeeze out of her. When it was over, he began to clean up. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was Penelope Garcia. They had a case. He figured it was about the "DC Rapist," as he was called. He smirked to himself. They would never figure it out. He drove to Rock Creek Park and dumped the woman's body in the river. Then, he drove to the FBI headquarters becoming the stoic Unit Chief again.

Chapter 2:

Penelope Garcia presented the case, just like she always did.

"Three women in the DC area have been raped and strangled to death," she explained, "they are all young blonde women in their twenties and they were each strangled with a piece of nylon."

"Marsha Johnson was the first victim and Liz Cole was the second victim. The third victim was her sister, Mary Lou," SSA Hotchner stated, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Do we know what the unsub does with his victims?" asked Derek Morgan.

"Yes, I do," said Garcia, "and now I am going to look at baby kittens."

"He shows up in the dark and ties them to the bed," started Jenifer Jareau, former media liason, now profiler, "he explains in graphic detail what he is going to do—and then he does it." JJ cringed. This guy was bad—probably the worst they'd ever seen.

"He clearly likes asserting dominance over the women," replied Hotchner, "we better not waste anytime. Wheels up in thirty." The rest of the team left for the jet. Hotch stuck around for a few minutes. He looked at the dead bodies of the three victims. He smirked. He was working with a bunch of profilers. They'd never figure it out.

Chapter 3:

The team arrived at the Mary Lou's crime scene.

"Nothing out of place," noted JJ.

"Yep, nothing was stolen," agreed Emily Prentiss.

"But why?" asked Morgan, "you'd think the unsub would've stolen something as a forensic countermeasure.."

"But he's more interested in the women than the materials," Hotch replied a little on edge.

"Okay, whatever you say bossman," Morgan snarked back.

Hotch glared and walked around the crime scene. Yep. Everything was just how he left it.

"The crime scene is pristine," observed Prentiss, "which means he's organized and methodical. Everything this unsub does has an order to it.

"Which means he's already hunting his next victim," observed Hotch, "we need to get back to headquarters."

Chapter 4

Back at headquarters, the team sorted through the massive case files.

"Guys, we got a problem," cried JJ, "the police have reported hundreds of rapes in the DC area—all with the exact same MO."

"This guy's more prolific than we thought," observed Rossi

"A hundred rapes and murders?" exclaimed Hotch, "this guy must be more prolific than Frank." That was saying something.

"He's so organized and clean," said Prentiss, "why?"

"So he can relieve the crime scene over and over again. It's gotta be to his liking," answered Reid.

"Someone this organized would have to have law enforcement and/or military training," noted Rossi.

"He'll definitely be following the investigation," contributed Morgan.

Hotch stood up.

"We're ready to give the profile," he said.

Chapter 5

"We're looking for a white male in his late forties to early fifties," Hotch began, "this man is a sexual sadist."

"That means he gets off on torturing women and killing them afterwards," explained Morgan, "he wants to make sure they know it's him who's doing this."

"He's goes after young blonde women. We believe these women may be surrogates for someone," explained JJ.

"He's extremely intelligent," said JJ, "he displays an obsessive need for control and dominance over his victims."

"He's organized and neat. There's a method to his madness," added Prentiss.

"Which is why we believe he may have law enforcement or military training. He may be in a position of authority. That position gives him more control over people. This guy is calm, cool, and collected. You would never suspect him of being capable of such brutality," Hotch finished with a smirk, "That's all.

After the profile was released, Hotch called Rossi to his office.

"Dave, I need you to lead the team for a while. I have some official business here in DC to take care of.."

"Sure, what kind of business?" Rossi asked..

"That's not your place to ask, "Hotch replied, a little to harsh.

Rossi stepped back.

"I'll do what I can," Rossi replied confused.

Hotch turned to the door.

"I appreciated if you don't tell the team about this," he warned sternly.

Chapter 6:

Aaron Hotchner drove down to D.C He heard Missy Cassel moved to D.C. Missy Cassel. That name sounded familiar. He rescued her from being buried alive by a psychiatrist-turned-serial killer. He thought he'd pay her a visit and see how she was doing. She would never recognize him..

He drove up to her house and knocked on the door. Missy answered.

"Missy Cassel?" he asked in his Agent Hotchner voice, "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been so long."

"I'm fine," Missy answered, " I remember you. You saved me. Some days are better than others. Would you like to come inside?" Hotchner stepped inside, on the hunt once again.

Are you seeing a therapist?" Hotchner asked innocently.

"Yes, I am. He's really good."

"I'm always here, you know that," he replied.

"Would you like a pot of coffee?" she asked as she turned her back.

"Yes, thank you," the agent answered.

Missy didn't even notice the shovel. When she turned her back, Aaron Hotchner knocked her out cold. _Now I can have my way with you, you little whore_ he thought to himself.

Missy came to, and she realized she was sprawled out on her bed. _What happened_ she thought to herself. That's when she noticed Agent Hotchner circling around her, with a dark expression in his eyes. _No this can't be happening!_ Her hands and feet were bound with rope.

"Agent Hotchner?" she mustered out.

"I'm glad you figured it out," he sneered right in her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she wanted to know. Surely, this wasn't the man who rescued her four years ago. Surely, this man must be having some psychotic break.

"Because I want to," he growled in her ear.

This was no psychotic break. This was the real and true form of Aaron Hotchner. The side no one ever saw, except for his very special victims. He undid her hands and feet.

"I'm going to rape you so hard, you _bleed_ from the inside," he whispered, "and then I'm gonna dump your body where no one-not even my team can find it."

Missy whimpered.

"What are you whimpering for?" Agent Hotchner taunted, "the B.A.U won't save you this time. _I_ won't save you." She looked at the door. She could probbably make it out if she kept the evil F.B.I agent talking. He grabbed her arm furiously.

"I don't think you want to try that," Missy could swear she hear her arm crack, "I'm a profiler and I know _exactly_ want to do. Exactly." His voice dripped with ruthless power. Acidity. He grazed the knife down her face. _How could he go from rescuing me to this..evil?_ Before she had time to think, the man got on top of her.

"Please Agent Hotchner, just let me go. I won't tell anyone."

"You'd think I'd fall for that?" he chuckled darkly, thrusting himself forward, "Beg me. Beg me not to."

"Please, don't! Let me go!" she cried.

"To little, to late," he chuckled. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and strangled her. He checked for a pulse. He could feel the life draining from her. Death excited him. Suddenly, his phone rang. _Crap._ It was Dave. He couldn't drop the body in the river. He had no time. So he cleaned up all the evidence and answered the phone.

"Yeah Dave?"

Chapter 7

"We have another victim," Rossi responded, "where _are_ you?"

"I'm visiting an old friend," Hotch replied.

"Well, one of your old friends was the victim. Kate Joyner. She was raped a couple weeks ago. She survived," stated Rossi.

"Kate Joyner?" Hotch asked ,shocked , "I'm on my way."

During his drive back to Quantico, Hotch thought _How did she survive?_ He couldn't wait for her to see him again. He would psychologically torture her while he was as it.

(Flashback)

 _Kate Joyner opened the door. Her visitor was none other than Aaron Hotchner. She liased with him in Scotland._

 _"Kate?" how are you doing, he asked, throwing his arms around her._

 _"Good, good. I've settled in quite nicely."_

 _"What's it like teaching at the F.B. I Academy?" he asked._

 _"Long, but I like it." She sat next to Hotch on the couch._

 _"You know Kate," he started, "I think about all our good times in Scotland. We were such good partners. We worked so well together!"_

 _"Yeah, we did," Kate answered blushing. He was always a charmer._

 _"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Hotch leaned in closer—and knocked her out with a shovel._

 _"Kate, Kate, Kate," Hotch said with pure malice, "always the gullible one."_

 _Kate woke up. She couldn't move. Her hands and feet were bound._

 _"Aaron?" she asked confused. She must have been hallucinating. After all, she was knocked out._

 _"In the flesh," he answered, "you know, you've been investigating that DC Rapist. I wonder how the investigation is coming along."_

 _"No," she stated. No. This could not be._

 _"Oh yes," he sneered, getting down in her face._

 _"But Aaron!" she cried, "you're one of the top F.B. I agents! Why? Why?"_

 _"Oh my dear," he chuckled glazing the knife down her neck, "flattery won't get you anywhere. I'm a profiler. I know all your dirty tricks." He punched her again. Kate tried to undo her hands and feet. The agent grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to penetrate you so hard you can't register what's coming. And then, you're gonna beg me to stop. Oh, how you'll plead and whimper. Then, I'm gonna choke the life out of you."_

 _"No Aaron!"_

 _The man got on top of her. She writhed and struggled. He thrust forward with all his might. Suddenly, she felt large, calloused hands envelop her throat. She would play dead. He wouldn't suspect a thing and it will be all over._

(Present Day)

Hotch and Rossi entered Kate Joyner's house. Kate froze when she saw Hotch. _He's here to torment me more isn't he? By pretending to help me!_ She cowered in fear.

"Agent Joyner, you remember Agent Hotchner right?" Rossi asked, "you worked together in Scotland and reunited in New York."

"Yes," Hotch and Kate said at the same time, looking at one another.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Hotch asked in his pseudo calming voice. He squeezed her hand, "it's okay."

"He told me he was going to penetrate me and I told him to stop. He said 'beg me not to.' Then, I felt his hands on my throat and I passed out." She looked at Hotch then Rossi, hoping he would get the hint

"Very good, very good," Hotch soothed, "do you remember what he looked like?"

"Tall, white, in his forties. Very masculine," she replied almost mechanical.

"Do you remember anything else? Anything? The smallest detail will help us," asked Rossi. She gulped.

"He knew me," she said, "and I knew him." Hotch was still squeezing her hand. His grip was tight—too tight.

"That's all,"Rossi said.

"Dave?" asked Hotch, "do you mind if I talk to Kate alone?"

"Sure." Kate was a good friend. Hotch just wanted to see if she would be alright.

Hotch waited until Rossi was gone and out of earshot before glazing the knife down her throat, "If you say one more word I will _slice your throat_. _Do you understand?"_

The agent gulped, "Yes sir."

" Fear me. I will come back."

Chapter 8

At the round table, everyone was scratching their heads.

"We know he uses some form of a ruse to get them. Why?" asked Rossi.

"He's a charmer," Morgan said, "he weasels his way in."

"Kate Joyner said she knew her attacker," Reid piped in, "maybe he knows all of them."

"No," said Hotch, "Kate's attack was more brutal, almost personal," he said.

"We profiled he had law enforcement or military training," Prentiss said, "she knew her attacker. Kate is pretty high ranking in the F.B.I."

"Then we have to consider a very disturbing theory," said Rossi with fear in his voice, "the killer is an F.B.I agent."

Meanwhile J.J was on the phone.

"Yes, I'll let them know. Thank you," she replied.

Walking in the room, J.J exclaimed, "Guys. We have another one. Missy Cassel was found murdered in her house!"

"Missy Cassel?" asked Reid. He turned to Hotch.

"Isn't she the one you rescued from that crazy pyschiatrist?"

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded.

"Maybe you should sit this one out," Rossi told Hotch in a friendly voce.

"No!" he exclaimed with an edge to his voice, "I'll be fine!" He stormed out the door. Rossi looked on in wonder. Something was bothering their Unit Chief. Maybe it was the fact that a previous victim had been murdered. Was it possible the rogue F.B. I agent did this? If he raped Kate Joyner and killed Missy Cassel, then he was definitely the DC Rapist.

Rossi called Garcia.

Outside, Hotch smirked to himself. _The killer is an F.B.I agent indeed._ Meanwhile, Rossi made a phone call to Garcia.

"Garcia. I need you to track Hotch's cell phone."

Chapter 9

"Why?" asked Garcia.

"I'm...worried about him. He's not himself," responded Rossi. Rossi didn't want to let anyone know of his suspicions. Not until he was sure, that is.

"Sure. He visited Missy Cassel two days ago. I presume he wanted to check up on her after what she'd been through."

"She's one of the DC Rapist's victims," Rossi muttered.

"Sir, he also visited his friend Kate Joyner two weeks ago."

 _Two weeks ago_ Rossi thought. That's why he couldn't get a hold of Hotch. _That's_ why he was so edgy.

"Sir," Garcia cut through, "I don't see why—oh no!" she exclaimed. She wasn't a profiler, but she could hear Rossi's nod through her phone.

"You don't think Bossman is some kind of...of..." she couldn't bear to think of it. The more she looked at the cell phone triangulation, the more it made sense.

"Kitten, I don't want to believe it. But, the more I see it, the more the pieces add up," Rossi answered sadly. How could his friend—his confidante be a sexual sadist?"

"I'll run the rape kits," Garcia said frantically.

"Garcia, Garcia, calm down," assured Rossi, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this..." He was reassuring himself mostly. There wasn't.

"Am I in danger?" Garcia asked. She knew the killer had a penchant for blondes.

"No kitten. Stay in your lair. You'll be fine," Rossi comforted, "I'll round up the team. They're not going to like this."

Rossi rounded up the team.

"Where's JJ?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I thought she was with you!" Morgan exclaimed, "more importantly, where's Hotch?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Rossi said.

"Last I saw JJ, she left with Hotch," Prentiss responded, "they were going to organize a press conference. "

 _Oh no. This is bad_ thought Rossi. Suddenly, Garcia cut through.

"Guys, Hotch's phone pinged at Missy Cassel's house and Kate Joyner's house," she was frantic!

"What do you mean? Is that where he's been all this time?" Reid asked innocently. He didn't know.

"Yes!" exlcaimed Garcia.

"Come on baby girl, you don't actually think-" started Morgan.

"The DNA results are back from all of the rapes," interrupted Morgan, "it's him."

"NO!" exlcaimed Morgan, punching the wall, "you're wrong! Run it again!"

Garcia could tell Morgan was upset. She was too.

"I ran it three times to make sure. I hoped it was a mistake—it isn't."

"Then he has JJ," said Rossi, "and she's a blonde. Let's go!"

The team ran out the door unable to process that their esteemed unit chief was really a sexual psychopath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1:

"Please, just let me go!" the woman cried, hands and feet bound and all. Despite her pleas, she knew there was no chance. She was a pretty, young blonde—and he liked blondes. She looked down at the man in front of her. He took of his jacket. His ID read SSA Aaron Hotchner—Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She screamed. Now, there was no way she was getting out alive. The man was an FBI agent!

"I don't think so," Hotchner replied smugly. He got on top of her.

"No, please, stop! I won't tell anyone. Just let me go!" the woman cried. Hotchner knew better than that. He was a profiler. He could read people. He glazed the knife down her chin.

"Beg me not to," he snarled, thrusting himself upward. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and felt the life squeeze out of her. When it was over, he began to clean up. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was Penelope Garcia. They had a case. He figured it was about the "DC Rapist," as he was called. He smirked to himself. They would never figure it out. He drove to Rock Creek Park and dumped the woman's body in the river. Then, he drove to the FBI headquarters becoming the stoic Unit Chief again.

Chapter 2:

Penelope Garcia presented the case, just like she always did.

"Three women in the DC area have been raped and strangled to death," she explained, "they are all young blonde women in their twenties and they were each strangled with a piece of nylon."

"Marsha Johnson was the first victim and Liz Cole was the second victim. The third victim was her sister, Mary Lou," SSA Hotchner stated, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Do we know what the unsub does with his victims?" asked Derek Morgan.

"Yes, I do," said Garcia, "and now I am going to look at baby kittens."

"He shows up in the dark and ties them to the bed," started Jenifer Jareau, former media liason, now profiler, "he explains in graphic detail what he is going to do—and then he does it." JJ cringed. This guy was bad—probably the worst they'd ever seen.

"He clearly likes asserting dominance over the women," replied Hotchner, "we better not waste anytime. Wheels up in thirty." The rest of the team left for the jet. Hotch stuck around for a few minutes. He looked at the dead bodies of the three victims. He smirked. He was working with a bunch of profilers. They'd never figure it out.

Chapter 3:

The team arrived at the Mary Lou's crime scene.

"Nothing out of place," noted JJ.

"Yep, nothing was stolen," agreed Emily Prentiss.

"But why?" asked Morgan, "you'd think the unsub would've stolen something as a forensic countermeasure.."

"But he's more interested in the women than the materials," Hotch replied a little on edge.

"Okay, whatever you say bossman," Morgan snarked back.

Hotch glared and walked around the crime scene. Yep. Everything was just how he left it.

"The crime scene is pristine," observed Prentiss, "which means he's organized and methodical. Everything this unsub does has an order to it.

"Which means he's already hunting his next victim," observed Hotch, "we need to get back to headquarters."

Chapter 4

Back at headquarters, the team sorted through the massive case files.

"Guys, we got a problem," cried JJ, "the police have reported hundreds of rapes in the DC area—all with the exact same MO."

"This guy's more prolific than we thought," observed Rossi

"A hundred rapes and murders?" exclaimed Hotch, "this guy must be more prolific than Frank." That was saying something.

"He's so organized and clean," said Prentiss, "why?"

"So he can relieve the crime scene over and over again. It's gotta be to his liking," answered Reid.

"Someone this organized would have to have law enforcement and/or military training," noted Rossi.

"He'll definitely be following the investigation," contributed Morgan.

Hotch stood up.

"We're ready to give the profile," he said.

Chapter 5

"We're looking for a white male in his late forties to early fifties," Hotch began, "this man is a sexual sadist."

"That means he gets off on torturing women and killing them afterwards," explained Morgan, "he wants to make sure they know it's him who's doing this."

"He's goes after young blonde women. We believe these women may be surrogates for someone," explained JJ.

"He's extremely intelligent," said JJ, "he displays an obsessive need for control and dominance over his victims."

"He's organized and neat. There's a method to his madness," added Prentiss.

"Which is why we believe he may have law enforcement or military training. He may be in a position of authority. That position gives him more control over people. This guy is calm, cool, and collected. You would never suspect him of being capable of such brutality," Hotch finished with a smirk, "That's all.

After the profile was released, Hotch called Rossi to his office.

"Dave, I need you to lead the team for a while. I have some official business here in DC to take care of.."

"Sure, what kind of business?" Rossi asked..

"That's not your place to ask, "Hotch replied, a little to harsh.

Rossi stepped back.

"I'll do what I can," Rossi replied confused.

Hotch turned to the door.

"I appreciated if you don't tell the team about this," he warned sternly.

Chapter 6:

Aaron Hotchner drove down to D.C He heard Missy Cassel moved to D.C. Missy Cassel. That name sounded familiar. He rescued her from being buried alive by a psychiatrist-turned-serial killer. He thought he'd pay her a visit and see how she was doing. She would never recognize him..

He drove up to her house and knocked on the door. Missy answered.

"Missy Cassel?" he asked in his Agent Hotchner voice, "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been so long."

"I'm fine," Missy answered, " I remember you. You saved me. Some days are better than others. Would you like to come inside?" Hotchner stepped inside, on the hunt once again.

Are you seeing a therapist?" Hotchner asked innocently.

"Yes, I am. He's really good."

"I'm always here, you know that," he replied.

"Would you like a pot of coffee?" she asked as she turned her back.

"Yes, thank you," the agent answered.

Missy didn't even notice the shovel. When she turned her back, Aaron Hotchner knocked her out cold. _Now I can have my way with you, you little whore_ he thought to himself.

Missy came to, and she realized she was sprawled out on her bed. _What happened_ she thought to herself. That's when she noticed Agent Hotchner circling around her, with a dark expression in his eyes. _No this can't be happening!_ Her hands and feet were bound with rope.

"Agent Hotchner?" she mustered out.

"I'm glad you figured it out," he sneered right in her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she wanted to know. Surely, this wasn't the man who rescued her four years ago. Surely, this man must be having some psychotic break.

"Because I want to," he growled in her ear.

This was no psychotic break. This was the real and true form of Aaron Hotchner. The side no one ever saw, except for his very special victims. He undid her hands and feet.

"I'm going to rape you so hard, you _bleed_ from the inside," he whispered, "and then I'm gonna dump your body where no one-not even my team can find it."

Missy whimpered.

"What are you whimpering for?" Agent Hotchner taunted, "the B.A.U won't save you this time. _I_ won't save you." She looked at the door. She could probbably make it out if she kept the evil F.B.I agent talking. He grabbed her arm furiously.

"I don't think you want to try that," Missy could swear she hear her arm crack, "I'm a profiler and I know _exactly_ want to do. Exactly." His voice dripped with ruthless power. Acidity. He grazed the knife down her face. _How could he go from rescuing me to this..evil?_ Before she had time to think, the man got on top of her.

"Please Agent Hotchner, just let me go. I won't tell anyone."

"You'd think I'd fall for that?" he chuckled darkly, thrusting himself forward, "Beg me. Beg me not to."

"Please, don't! Let me go!" she cried.

"To little, to late," he chuckled. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and strangled her. He checked for a pulse. He could feel the life draining from her. Death excited him. Suddenly, his phone rang. _Crap._ It was Dave. He couldn't drop the body in the river. He had no time. So he cleaned up all the evidence and answered the phone.

"Yeah Dave?"

Chapter 7

"We have another victim," Rossi responded, "where _are_ you?"

"I'm visiting an old friend," Hotch replied.

"Well, one of your old friends was the victim. Kate Joyner. She was raped a couple weeks ago. She survived," stated Rossi.

"Kate Joyner?" Hotch asked ,shocked , "I'm on my way."

During his drive back to Quantico, Hotch thought _How did she survive?_ He couldn't wait for her to see him again. He would psychologically torture her while he was as it.

(Flashback)

 _Kate Joyner opened the door. Her visitor was none other than Aaron Hotchner. She liased with him in Scotland._

 _"Kate?" how are you doing, he asked, throwing his arms around her._

 _"Good, good. I've settled in quite nicely."_

 _"What's it like teaching at the F.B. I Academy?" he asked._

 _"Long, but I like it." She sat next to Hotch on the couch._

 _"You know Kate," he started, "I think about all our good times in Scotland. We were such good partners. We worked so well together!"_

 _"Yeah, we did," Kate answered blushing. He was always a charmer._

 _"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Hotch leaned in closer—and knocked her out with a shovel._

 _"Kate, Kate, Kate," Hotch said with pure malice, "always the gullible one."_

 _Kate woke up. She couldn't move. Her hands and feet were bound._

 _"Aaron?" she asked confused. She must have been hallucinating. After all, she was knocked out._

 _"In the flesh," he answered, "you know, you've been investigating that DC Rapist. I wonder how the investigation is coming along."_

 _"No," she stated. No. This could not be._

 _"Oh yes," he sneered, getting down in her face._

 _"But Aaron!" she cried, "you're one of the top F.B. I agents! Why? Why?"_

 _"Oh my dear," he chuckled glazing the knife down her neck, "flattery won't get you anywhere. I'm a profiler. I know all your dirty tricks." He punched her again. Kate tried to undo her hands and feet. The agent grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to penetrate you so hard you can't register what's coming. And then, you're gonna beg me to stop. Oh, how you'll plead and whimper. Then, I'm gonna choke the life out of you."_

 _"No Aaron!"_

 _The man got on top of her. She writhed and struggled. He thrust forward with all his might. Suddenly, she felt large, calloused hands envelop her throat. She would play dead. He wouldn't suspect a thing and it will be all over._

(Present Day)

Hotch and Rossi entered Kate Joyner's house. Kate froze when she saw Hotch. _He's here to torment me more isn't he? By pretending to help me!_ She cowered in fear.

"Agent Joyner, you remember Agent Hotchner right?" Rossi asked, "you worked together in Scotland and reunited in New York."

"Yes," Hotch and Kate said at the same time, looking at one another.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Hotch asked in his pseudo calming voice. He squeezed her hand, "it's okay."

"He told me he was going to penetrate me and I told him to stop. He said 'beg me not to.' Then, I felt his hands on my throat and I passed out." She looked at Hotch then Rossi, hoping he would get the hint

"Very good, very good," Hotch soothed, "do you remember what he looked like?"

"Tall, white, in his forties. Very masculine," she replied almost mechanical.

"Do you remember anything else? Anything? The smallest detail will help us," asked Rossi. She gulped.

"He knew me," she said, "and I knew him." Hotch was still squeezing her hand. His grip was tight—too tight.

"That's all,"Rossi said.

"Dave?" asked Hotch, "do you mind if I talk to Kate alone?"

"Sure." Kate was a good friend. Hotch just wanted to see if she would be alright.

Hotch waited until Rossi was gone and out of earshot before glazing the knife down her throat, "If you say one more word I will _slice your throat_. _Do you understand?"_

The agent gulped, "Yes sir."

" Fear me. I will come back."

Chapter 8

At the round table, everyone was scratching their heads.

"We know he uses some form of a ruse to get them. Why?" asked Rossi.

"He's a charmer," Morgan said, "he weasels his way in."

"Kate Joyner said she knew her attacker," Reid piped in, "maybe he knows all of them."

"No," said Hotch, "Kate's attack was more brutal, almost personal," he said.

"We profiled he had law enforcement or military training," Prentiss said, "she knew her attacker. Kate is pretty high ranking in the F.B.I."

"Then we have to consider a very disturbing theory," said Rossi with fear in his voice, "the killer is an F.B.I agent."

Meanwhile J.J was on the phone.

"Yes, I'll let them know. Thank you," she replied.

Walking in the room, J.J exclaimed, "Guys. We have another one. Missy Cassel was found murdered in her house!"

"Missy Cassel?" asked Reid. He turned to Hotch.

"Isn't she the one you rescued from that crazy pyschiatrist?"

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded.

"Maybe you should sit this one out," Rossi told Hotch in a friendly voce.

"No!" he exclaimed with an edge to his voice, "I'll be fine!" He stormed out the door. Rossi looked on in wonder. Something was bothering their Unit Chief. Maybe it was the fact that a previous victim had been murdered. Was it possible the rogue F.B. I agent did this? If he raped Kate Joyner and killed Missy Cassel, then he was definitely the DC Rapist.

Rossi called Garcia.

Outside, Hotch smirked to himself. _The killer is an F.B.I agent indeed._ Meanwhile, Rossi made a phone call to Garcia.

"Garcia. I need you to track Hotch's cell phone."

Chapter 9

"Why?" asked Garcia.

"I'm...worried about him. He's not himself," responded Rossi. Rossi didn't want to let anyone know of his suspicions. Not until he was sure, that is.

"Sure. He visited Missy Cassel two days ago. I presume he wanted to check up on her after what she'd been through."

"She's one of the DC Rapist's victims," Rossi muttered.

"Sir, he also visited his friend Kate Joyner two weeks ago."

 _Two weeks ago_ Rossi thought. That's why he couldn't get a hold of Hotch. _That's_ why he was so edgy.

"Sir," Garcia cut through, "I don't see why—oh no!" she exclaimed. She wasn't a profiler, but she could hear Rossi's nod through her phone.

"You don't think Bossman is some kind of...of..." she couldn't bear to think of it. The more she looked at the cell phone triangulation, the more it made sense.

"Kitten, I don't want to believe it. But, the more I see it, the more the pieces add up," Rossi answered sadly. How could his friend—his confidante be a sexual sadist?"

"I'll run the rape kits," Garcia said frantically.

"Garcia, Garcia, calm down," assured Rossi, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this..." He was reassuring himself mostly. There wasn't.

"Am I in danger?" Garcia asked. She knew the killer had a penchant for blondes.

"No kitten. Stay in your lair. You'll be fine," Rossi comforted, "I'll round up the team. They're not going to like this."

Rossi rounded up the team.

"Where's JJ?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I thought she was with you!" Morgan exclaimed, "more importantly, where's Hotch?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Rossi said.

"Last I saw JJ, she left with Hotch," Prentiss responded, "they were going to organize a press conference. "

 _Oh no. This is bad_ thought Rossi. Suddenly, Garcia cut through.

"Guys, Hotch's phone pinged at Missy Cassel's house and Kate Joyner's house," she was frantic!

"What do you mean? Is that where he's been all this time?" Reid asked innocently. He didn't know.

"Yes!" exlcaimed Garcia.

"Come on baby girl, you don't actually think-" started Morgan.

"The DNA results are back from all of the rapes," interrupted Morgan, "it's him."

"NO!" exlcaimed Morgan, punching the wall, "you're wrong! Run it again!"

Garcia could tell Morgan was upset. She was too.

"I ran it three times to make sure. I hoped it was a mistake—it isn't."

"Then he has JJ," said Rossi, "and she's a blonde. Let's go!"

The team ran out the door unable to process that their esteemed unit chief was really a sexual psychopath.

Chapter 10

The sirens were blaring. The SUVS were going 90 miles an hour. It didn't make sense. None of this made sense. Morgan was the first to speak.

"Garcia, what do we know about Hotch's past?" He was trying to think of anything— _anything_ that would have set the man off. He couldn't have always been like this.

"Nothing we don't already know," responded Garcia, "he had an abusive father, we know that. He married Haley and she died—wait-oh no!"

"WHAT?" the whole team asked

"She was raped."

"Dammit," Morgan pounded his fist. Hotchner raped his wife and killed her.

Garcia was typing away.

"Sir, Rossi there's something you should know," she added.

"What, Garcia?" Rossi asked, a little too harshly.

"Aaron Hotchner's DNA matched hundreds of rapes and murders in DC and Quantico."

Prentiss looked on.

"How did we not know this?" she asked, "we never saw the signs, we never questioned Haley's death. How did we miss this?"

"It's not your fault, Prentiss," Rossi reassured, "it's just that Aaron Hotchner is one of the most prolific serial rapists and killers in American history."

JJ found herself tied up at the hands and feet. What was going on? Suddenly she looked at her boss, Aaron Hotchner standing over her.

"So, how's that profile coming?" he chuckled darkly.

"No," JJ whispered, "no. no. NO!"

"Oh yes," Hotch replied smugly, " _I'm_ the man who's been haunting every woman in DC . You've been to blind to see it. Now, I'm going to make sure you _never_ forget it."

"Why?" JJ asked, "you've betrayed us! What did I ever DO TO YOU?"

"Haha," Hotch's laugh sent chills up and down the profiler's spine, "this is how I've always been. But, oh Jenifer," he spat with venom in his voice, "you rejected me. After all I have done for you. You wouldn't have made it in the B.A.U if it weren't for me. I got you where you are...and you _know_ how I like blondes." He tosseled her hair.

"You're sick!" JJ spat, "I was married to Will. I was happy!"

"I'm going to make sure you never will be again," Hotch whispered with deadly assurance, "Get up! I said 'get UP!" He grabbed JJ by the arm forcefully and threw her down.

"I'm going to rape you until you _scream._ But oh, Jenifer, you're going to beg me not to. Beg me like a dog. Then I'm gonna strangle you. Then I'm going to rape you until you _bleed_ again. Then, I'm going to take this knife and slice your throat. You will not scream. The team will not come for you, you WHORE!" Hotch then got on top of his subordinate. He thrust himself onto her.

"Beg me not to," he growled.

"AHHH!" JJ screamed. She scratched him in the eye and ran. Hotch caught her arm and twisted it behind. His nostrils flared up.

"I told you to beg me not to," he snarled. He proceeded to rape her again. He grabbed her throat. JJ grabbed his hands and bit him.

"AARGH!" yelled the evil unit chief. He got out his knife—ready to plunge it in her. All of a sudden he heard, "Aaron Hotchner. Drop the knife!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 1:

"Please, just let me go!" the woman cried, hands and feet bound and all. Despite her pleas, she knew there was no chance. She was a pretty, young blonde—and he liked blondes. She looked down at the man in front of her. He took of his jacket. His ID read SSA Aaron Hotchner—Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She screamed. Now, there was no way she was getting out alive. The man was an FBI agent!

"I don't think so," Hotchner replied smugly. He got on top of her.

"No, please, stop! I won't tell anyone. Just let me go!" the woman cried. Hotchner knew better than that. He was a profiler. He could read people. He glazed the knife down her chin.

"Beg me not to," he snarled, thrusting himself upward. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and felt the life squeeze out of her. When it was over, he began to clean up. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was Penelope Garcia. They had a case. He figured it was about the "DC Rapist," as he was called. He smirked to himself. They would never figure it out. He drove to Rock Creek Park and dumped the woman's body in the river. Then, he drove to the FBI headquarters becoming the stoic Unit Chief again.

Chapter 2:

Penelope Garcia presented the case, just like she always did.

"Three women in the DC area have been raped and strangled to death," she explained, "they are all young blonde women in their twenties and they were each strangled with a piece of nylon."

"Marsha Johnson was the first victim and Liz Cole was the second victim. The third victim was her sister, Mary Lou," SSA Hotchner stated, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Do we know what the unsub does with his victims?" asked Derek Morgan.

"Yes, I do," said Garcia, "and now I am going to look at baby kittens."

"He shows up in the dark and ties them to the bed," started Jenifer Jareau, former media liason, now profiler, "he explains in graphic detail what he is going to do—and then he does it." JJ cringed. This guy was bad—probably the worst they'd ever seen.

"He clearly likes asserting dominance over the women," replied Hotchner, "we better not waste anytime. Wheels up in thirty." The rest of the team left for the jet. Hotch stuck around for a few minutes. He looked at the dead bodies of the three victims. He smirked. He was working with a bunch of profilers. They'd never figure it out.

Chapter 3:

The team arrived at the Mary Lou's crime scene.

"Nothing out of place," noted JJ.

"Yep, nothing was stolen," agreed Emily Prentiss.

"But why?" asked Morgan, "you'd think the unsub would've stolen something as a forensic countermeasure.."

"But he's more interested in the women than the materials," Hotch replied a little on edge.

"Okay, whatever you say bossman," Morgan snarked back.

Hotch glared and walked around the crime scene. Yep. Everything was just how he left it.

"The crime scene is pristine," observed Prentiss, "which means he's organized and methodical. Everything this unsub does has an order to it.

"Which means he's already hunting his next victim," observed Hotch, "we need to get back to headquarters."

Chapter 4

Back at headquarters, the team sorted through the massive case files.

"Guys, we got a problem," cried JJ, "the police have reported hundreds of rapes in the DC area—all with the exact same MO."

"This guy's more prolific than we thought," observed Rossi

"A hundred rapes and murders?" exclaimed Hotch, "this guy must be more prolific than Frank." That was saying something.

"He's so organized and clean," said Prentiss, "why?"

"So he can relieve the crime scene over and over again. It's gotta be to his liking," answered Reid.

"Someone this organized would have to have law enforcement and/or military training," noted Rossi.

"He'll definitely be following the investigation," contributed Morgan.

Hotch stood up.

"We're ready to give the profile," he said.

Chapter 5

"We're looking for a white male in his late forties to early fifties," Hotch began, "this man is a sexual sadist."

"That means he gets off on torturing women and killing them afterwards," explained Morgan, "he wants to make sure they know it's him who's doing this."

"He's goes after young blonde women. We believe these women may be surrogates for someone," explained JJ.

"He's extremely intelligent," said JJ, "he displays an obsessive need for control and dominance over his victims."

"He's organized and neat. There's a method to his madness," added Prentiss.

"Which is why we believe he may have law enforcement or military training. He may be in a position of authority. That position gives him more control over people. This guy is calm, cool, and collected. You would never suspect him of being capable of such brutality," Hotch finished with a smirk, "That's all.

After the profile was released, Hotch called Rossi to his office.

"Dave, I need you to lead the team for a while. I have some official business here in DC to take care of.."

"Sure, what kind of business?" Rossi asked..

"That's not your place to ask, "Hotch replied, a little to harsh.

Rossi stepped back.

"I'll do what I can," Rossi replied confused.

Hotch turned to the door.

"I appreciated if you don't tell the team about this," he warned sternly.

Chapter 6:

Aaron Hotchner drove down to D.C He heard Missy Cassel moved to D.C. Missy Cassel. That name sounded familiar. He rescued her from being buried alive by a psychiatrist-turned-serial killer. He thought he'd pay her a visit and see how she was doing. She would never recognize him..

He drove up to her house and knocked on the door. Missy answered.

"Missy Cassel?" he asked in his Agent Hotchner voice, "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been so long."

"I'm fine," Missy answered, " I remember you. You saved me. Some days are better than others. Would you like to come inside?" Hotchner stepped inside, on the hunt once again.

Are you seeing a therapist?" Hotchner asked innocently.

"Yes, I am. He's really good."

"I'm always here, you know that," he replied.

"Would you like a pot of coffee?" she asked as she turned her back.

"Yes, thank you," the agent answered.

Missy didn't even notice the shovel. When she turned her back, Aaron Hotchner knocked her out cold. _Now I can have my way with you, you little whore_ he thought to himself.

Missy came to, and she realized she was sprawled out on her bed. _What happened_ she thought to herself. That's when she noticed Agent Hotchner circling around her, with a dark expression in his eyes. _No this can't be happening!_ Her hands and feet were bound with rope.

"Agent Hotchner?" she mustered out.

"I'm glad you figured it out," he sneered right in her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she wanted to know. Surely, this wasn't the man who rescued her four years ago. Surely, this man must be having some psychotic break.

"Because I want to," he growled in her ear.

This was no psychotic break. This was the real and true form of Aaron Hotchner. The side no one ever saw, except for his very special victims. He undid her hands and feet.

"I'm going to rape you so hard, you _bleed_ from the inside," he whispered, "and then I'm gonna dump your body where no one-not even my team can find it."

Missy whimpered.

"What are you whimpering for?" Agent Hotchner taunted, "the B.A.U won't save you this time. _I_ won't save you." She looked at the door. She could probbably make it out if she kept the evil F.B.I agent talking. He grabbed her arm furiously.

"I don't think you want to try that," Missy could swear she hear her arm crack, "I'm a profiler and I know _exactly_ want to do. Exactly." His voice dripped with ruthless power. Acidity. He grazed the knife down her face. _How could he go from rescuing me to this..evil?_ Before she had time to think, the man got on top of her.

"Please Agent Hotchner, just let me go. I won't tell anyone."

"You'd think I'd fall for that?" he chuckled darkly, thrusting himself forward, "Beg me. Beg me not to."

"Please, don't! Let me go!" she cried.

"To little, to late," he chuckled. He wrapped the nylon around her throat and strangled her. He checked for a pulse. He could feel the life draining from her. Death excited him. Suddenly, his phone rang. _Crap._ It was Dave. He couldn't drop the body in the river. He had no time. So he cleaned up all the evidence and answered the phone.

"Yeah Dave?"

Chapter 7

"We have another victim," Rossi responded, "where _are_ you?"

"I'm visiting an old friend," Hotch replied.

"Well, one of your old friends was the victim. Kate Joyner. She was raped a couple weeks ago. She survived," stated Rossi.

"Kate Joyner?" Hotch asked ,shocked , "I'm on my way."

During his drive back to Quantico, Hotch thought _How did she survive?_ He couldn't wait for her to see him again. He would psychologically torture her while he was as it.

(Flashback)

 _Kate Joyner opened the door. Her visitor was none other than Aaron Hotchner. She liased with him in Scotland._

 _"Kate?" how are you doing, he asked, throwing his arms around her._

 _"Good, good. I've settled in quite nicely."_

 _"What's it like teaching at the F.B. I Academy?" he asked._

 _"Long, but I like it." She sat next to Hotch on the couch._

 _"You know Kate," he started, "I think about all our good times in Scotland. We were such good partners. We worked so well together!"_

 _"Yeah, we did," Kate answered blushing. He was always a charmer._

 _"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Hotch leaned in closer—and knocked her out with a shovel._

 _"Kate, Kate, Kate," Hotch said with pure malice, "always the gullible one."_

 _Kate woke up. She couldn't move. Her hands and feet were bound._

 _"Aaron?" she asked confused. She must have been hallucinating. After all, she was knocked out._

 _"In the flesh," he answered, "you know, you've been investigating that DC Rapist. I wonder how the investigation is coming along."_

 _"No," she stated. No. This could not be._

 _"Oh yes," he sneered, getting down in her face._

 _"But Aaron!" she cried, "you're one of the top F.B. I agents! Why? Why?"_

 _"Oh my dear," he chuckled glazing the knife down her neck, "flattery won't get you anywhere. I'm a profiler. I know all your dirty tricks." He punched her again. Kate tried to undo her hands and feet. The agent grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to penetrate you so hard you can't register what's coming. And then, you're gonna beg me to stop. Oh, how you'll plead and whimper. Then, I'm gonna choke the life out of you."_

 _"No Aaron!"_

 _The man got on top of her. She writhed and struggled. He thrust forward with all his might. Suddenly, she felt large, calloused hands envelop her throat. She would play dead. He wouldn't suspect a thing and it will be all over._

(Present Day)

Hotch and Rossi entered Kate Joyner's house. Kate froze when she saw Hotch. _He's here to torment me more isn't he? By pretending to help me!_ She cowered in fear.

"Agent Joyner, you remember Agent Hotchner right?" Rossi asked, "you worked together in Scotland and reunited in New York."

"Yes," Hotch and Kate said at the same time, looking at one another.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Hotch asked in his pseudo calming voice. He squeezed her hand, "it's okay."

"He told me he was going to penetrate me and I told him to stop. He said 'beg me not to.' Then, I felt his hands on my throat and I passed out." She looked at Hotch then Rossi, hoping he would get the hint

"Very good, very good," Hotch soothed, "do you remember what he looked like?"

"Tall, white, in his forties. Very masculine," she replied almost mechanical.

"Do you remember anything else? Anything? The smallest detail will help us," asked Rossi. She gulped.

"He knew me," she said, "and I knew him." Hotch was still squeezing her hand. His grip was tight—too tight.

"That's all,"Rossi said.

"Dave?" asked Hotch, "do you mind if I talk to Kate alone?"

"Sure." Kate was a good friend. Hotch just wanted to see if she would be alright.

Hotch waited until Rossi was gone and out of earshot before glazing the knife down her throat, "If you say one more word I will _slice your throat_. _Do you understand?"_

The agent gulped, "Yes sir."

" Fear me. I will come back."

Chapter 8

At the round table, everyone was scratching their heads.

"We know he uses some form of a ruse to get them. Why?" asked Rossi.

"He's a charmer," Morgan said, "he weasels his way in."

"Kate Joyner said she knew her attacker," Reid piped in, "maybe he knows all of them."

"No," said Hotch, "Kate's attack was more brutal, almost personal," he said.

"We profiled he had law enforcement or military training," Prentiss said, "she knew her attacker. Kate is pretty high ranking in the F.B.I."

"Then we have to consider a very disturbing theory," said Rossi with fear in his voice, "the killer is an F.B.I agent."

Meanwhile J.J was on the phone.

"Yes, I'll let them know. Thank you," she replied.

Walking in the room, J.J exclaimed, "Guys. We have another one. Missy Cassel was found murdered in her house!"

"Missy Cassel?" asked Reid. He turned to Hotch.

"Isn't she the one you rescued from that crazy pyschiatrist?"

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded.

"Maybe you should sit this one out," Rossi told Hotch in a friendly voce.

"No!" he exclaimed with an edge to his voice, "I'll be fine!" He stormed out the door. Rossi looked on in wonder. Something was bothering their Unit Chief. Maybe it was the fact that a previous victim had been murdered. Was it possible the rogue F.B. I agent did this? If he raped Kate Joyner and killed Missy Cassel, then he was definitely the DC Rapist.

Rossi called Garcia.

Outside, Hotch smirked to himself. _The killer is an F.B.I agent indeed._ Meanwhile, Rossi made a phone call to Garcia.

"Garcia. I need you to track Hotch's cell phone."

Chapter 9

"Why?" asked Garcia.

"I'm...worried about him. He's not himself," responded Rossi. Rossi didn't want to let anyone know of his suspicions. Not until he was sure, that is.

"Sure. He visited Missy Cassel two days ago. I presume he wanted to check up on her after what she'd been through."

"She's one of the DC Rapist's victims," Rossi muttered.

"Sir, he also visited his friend Kate Joyner two weeks ago."

 _Two weeks ago_ Rossi thought. That's why he couldn't get a hold of Hotch. _That's_ why he was so edgy.

"Sir," Garcia cut through, "I don't see why—oh no!" she exclaimed. She wasn't a profiler, but she could hear Rossi's nod through her phone.

"You don't think Bossman is some kind of...of..." she couldn't bear to think of it. The more she looked at the cell phone triangulation, the more it made sense.

"Kitten, I don't want to believe it. But, the more I see it, the more the pieces add up," Rossi answered sadly. How could his friend—his confidante be a sexual sadist?"

"I'll run the rape kits," Garcia said frantically.

"Garcia, Garcia, calm down," assured Rossi, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this..." He was reassuring himself mostly. There wasn't.

"Am I in danger?" Garcia asked. She knew the killer had a penchant for blondes.

"No kitten. Stay in your lair. You'll be fine," Rossi comforted, "I'll round up the team. They're not going to like this."

Rossi rounded up the team.

"Where's JJ?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I thought she was with you!" Morgan exclaimed, "more importantly, where's Hotch?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Rossi said.

"Last I saw JJ, she left with Hotch," Prentiss responded, "they were going to organize a press conference. "

 _Oh no. This is bad_ thought Rossi. Suddenly, Garcia cut through.

"Guys, Hotch's phone pinged at Missy Cassel's house and Kate Joyner's house," she was frantic!

"What do you mean? Is that where he's been all this time?" Reid asked innocently. He didn't know.

"Yes!" exlcaimed Garcia.

"Come on baby girl, you don't actually think-" started Morgan.

"The DNA results are back from all of the rapes," interrupted Morgan, "it's him."

"NO!" exlcaimed Morgan, punching the wall, "you're wrong! Run it again!"

Garcia could tell Morgan was upset. She was too.

"I ran it three times to make sure. I hoped it was a mistake—it isn't."

"Then he has JJ," said Rossi, "and she's a blonde. Let's go!"

The team ran out the door unable to process that their esteemed unit chief was really a sexual psychopath.

Chapter 10

The sirens were blaring. The SUVS were going 90 miles an hour. It didn't make sense. None of this made sense. Morgan was the first to speak.

"Garcia, what do we know about Hotch's past?" He was trying to think of anything— _anything_ that would have set the man off. He couldn't have always been like this.

"Nothing we don't already know," responded Garcia, "he had an abusive father, we know that. He married Haley and she died—wait-oh no!"

"WHAT?" the whole team asked

"She was raped."

"Dammit," Morgan pounded his fist. Hotchner raped his wife and killed her.

Garcia was typing away.

"Sir, Rossi there's something you should know," she added.

"What, Garcia?" Rossi asked, a little too harshly.

"Aaron Hotchner's DNA matched hundreds of rapes and murders in DC and Quantico."

Prentiss looked on.

"How did we not know this?" she asked, "we never saw the signs, we never questioned Haley's death. How did we miss this?"

"It's not your fault, Prentiss," Rossi reassured, "it's just that Aaron Hotchner is one of the most prolific serial rapists and killers in American history."

JJ found herself tied up at the hands and feet. What was going on? Suddenly she looked at her boss, Aaron Hotchner standing over her.

"So, how's that profile coming?" he chuckled darkly.

"No," JJ whispered, "no. no. NO!"

"Oh yes," Hotch replied smugly, " _I'm_ the man who's been haunting every woman in DC . You've been to blind to see it. Now, I'm going to make sure you _never_ forget it."

"Why?" JJ asked, "you've betrayed us! What did I ever DO TO YOU?"

"Haha," Hotch's laugh sent chills up and down the profiler's spine, "this is how I've always been. But, oh Jenifer," he spat with venom in his voice, "you rejected me. After all I have done for you. You wouldn't have made it in the B.A.U if it weren't for me. I got you where you are...and you _know_ how I like blondes." He tosseled her hair.

"You're sick!" JJ spat, "I was married to Will. I was happy!"

"I'm going to make sure you never will be again," Hotch whispered with deadly assurance, "Get up! I said 'get UP!" He grabbed JJ by the arm forcefully and threw her down.

"I'm going to rape you until you _scream._ But oh, Jenifer, you're going to beg me not to. Beg me like a dog. Then I'm gonna strangle you. Then I'm going to rape you until you _bleed_ again. Then, I'm going to take this knife and slice your throat. You will not scream. The team will not come for you, you WHORE!" Hotch then got on top of his subordinate. He thrust himself onto her.

"Beg me not to," he growled.

"AHHH!" JJ screamed. She scratched him in the eye and ran. Hotch caught her arm and twisted it behind. His nostrils flared up.

"I told you to beg me not to," he snarled. He proceeded to rape her again. He grabbed her throat. JJ grabbed his hands and bit him.

"AARGH!" yelled the evil unit chief. He got out his knife—ready to plunge it in her. All of a sudden he heard, "Aaron Hotchner. Drop the knife!"

Chapter 11

Aaron Hotchner grabbed JJ and put his arm around her. He had the knife ready to plunge in her throat. He saw his old friend, David's Rossi's look of pure contempt and disgust.

"Do it now!" Rossi commanded again.

"She was mine," Hotch growled, "she was mine from day one!"

"She was never yours, you sick son of a bitch!" Morgan exclaimed. He never thought he'd be standing off with his boss, mentor, and friend like this.

"Hotch, just drop it," Prentiss tried to reason with him.

"You'd think I'd fall for that?" Hotch snarled. He laughed evilly, "I can't believe it took you guys _this long_ to figure it out. I've worked with you all these years and never once-" he inched closer, "did you suspect I'm a psychopath. You're all stupid."

"Hotch, don't make me shoot you," Rossi said, "put it down and let JJ go. If you love her, let her go." Hotch smirked, put the knife down, and let the former liason go. JJ ran out the door. Rossi knew he was bluffing. Psychopaths can't feel love. Suddenly, Morgan came up from behind and cuffed him.

"Let's go."

Hotch just grinned evily.

"I'll be back for you—all of you, but especially JJ," he smirked.

"In your dreams," Morgan snarled with contempt. He shoved the unit chief into the police cruiser. The six agents looked on. How did they not recognize their own boss was a sexual sadist. Maybe he was right. They were stupid.

"Come on JJ, you can't blame yourself," Morgan reassured, "we had no way of knowing he was capable of this evil."

"I thought I knew my best friend," Rossi said, "turns out I didn't know him at all."

Two years later, the B.A.U flourished under Rossi's leadership. JJ had PTSD. She quit the B.A.U to spend time with Will and Henry. They still struggled—all of them did. Their former unit chief was really a serial killer. He was there all this time. He'd just gotten good at hiding it. Soon after, Aaron Hotchner was a name that was no longer to be mentioned.

Meanwhile, in a prison cell, Aaron Hotchner planned the fall of the whole B.A.U. He couldn't wait to set his plan into motion.


End file.
